Date for a Wedding
by Miss Cocca Bean
Summary: Daisuke's older sister is getting married, and not wanting to go alone, he's ask his bestfriend, Hamasaki Mayu, to be his date. However, when an exgirlfriend pops back into his view, Daisuke's heart is set on two women. This starts to bust his balls.
1. Chapter 1

**Ello folks!!**

**I do not own Digimon**

* * *

Date for a Wedding

Chapter One: Never Had a Friend like Me

I clutched onto my pillow tightly as a warm smile crossed my lips. I was having the best dream in my entire life. I never felt so happy before. Actually, I didn't even think it was possible to do such a thing. Here I am, Hamasaki Mayu, a young woman at the age of nineteen and already wearing a white cap and gown for being a graduate student at Kyoto University. How did I do it? Hell should I know! I'm graduating and getting my blancher of arts (also known as BA) and god damnit, I'm proud of myself for accomplishing such a thing in a short amount of time. (More like a year and seven months since I first started college.) I think a celebration is needed.

No joke.

I giggled in my sleep as I saw my parents and older sister franticly waving their arms around in a crazy matter while shouting sweet loving compliments at me. I waved back with a huge smile plastered on my face. I was in total bliss. I looked around and spotted my friends not too far from where my family was located at. There they are where; all fourteen of them. I shouted at them in pure happiness and they returned the greeting.

All except one.

He had a smug look about his face and his arms crossed over his chest. His brown eyes that where usually filled with joy where now dead. Instantly, I grew worried about my dear friend.

Hang on...

How on earth can I see his facial expression that clearly? He was sitting so far on the bleaches it's hard for one to tell his unpleasant face. Unless is head was bigger than the rest of the crowd. Oh shit. I just had to jinx it, didn't I?

At that moment panic started to flow threw me as I witnessed my friend's head start to swell up like a balloon. His head was heading towards me ever so slowly and I stood there in the front of the sea of white caps and gowns like an idiot. Hello, I can dive straight in there and he wouldn't even know! I started at a run but the stupid cord form the microphone was in my path and I tripped over it. I started to fall in slow motion as I looked in horror bellow. '_The stairs to my future'_. I was about to die a painful and agonizing death by a row of stairs! I shut my eyes and waited for the worst to happen.

No, I can't shut my eyes, I have to _open _them.

It's a dream remember?

And here I thought it was the best dream in my entire life...

I cracked open one eye. I heard a faint sound of a phone ringing my ear. Then I snapped it shut again because I spotted those deadly stairs. Why am I not dead yet? I heard the phone began ringing more loudly I as inched closer to death. Then a light shinned above me and I turned my body around as if floating, and spotted the source of light. It was my white cell phone. Oh, never before have I been so happy to see it and to hear it ringing of life.

But...

Am I seeing things or does my phone print up Daisuke-kun's name? Oh, it does! That same man with that smug look on his face was calling me.

What joy.

My brow twitched in irritation.

I shrugged. Whatever helps me not to die at a young age.

I reached out for the phone and clasped my hands around it. It was warm and light and it brought me back to life.

"Hello?" I grunted and rubbed my eyes from my tiredness.

The voice of my old friend Daisuke, cleared his throat on the other line. "...Mayu?"

Daisuke, what a swell guy he was. He easily made friends and had a tendency to keep in good health with them. The captain of the soccer team since grade school practically made him famous. And that little fact that he wasn't all ugly. On the contrary, he was rather good looking. Always out and about in the sun, God had given him an award of bronze skin and a rather tone body that girls would drool over and boys envied. He had a set of bright sparkling teeth and milk chocolate eyes to go with. On top of that, a head full of messy styled burgundy hair. I came to the conclusion that once he sensed his hair growing just a centimeter, he would take a pair small scissors and snip it right off. Ever since I've known him (which would be junior high), he's never kept his hair no longer than three inches. He told me straight to my face one day after homeroom class "size truly matters, Mayu-chan." I was appalled at what he told me and at that moment I knew I was just a perverted as any other thirteen year old boy in my grade at the time. By the end of the day, he marched up to me to say in front of class—"I was talking about my hair, Mayu, my freaking hair! Now stop giving me a weird look. It's creepy me out." Wondering what look I gave him? Well, it was the don't-talk-me-don't-touch-me-you-dirty-little-boy-before-you-get-me-pregant look. Well, true to his word, it was his hair that he was talking about. I always envied him because of his hair. All he did was wet it, take some moose or gel, and then run it threw his hair, then ta-da, he's done; messy but yet, fashionable hair-doo.

Yep, what a swell guy.

Too bad I wasn't in mood of remising more back in the "good old days". I cleared my throat before I almost suddenly chocked on pure air. I had spotted my digital clock on the far right of my bedroom, screaming at me what time it was. It was 5: 20 AM...AM! For which the cursed thing (A.M.) stood for Ante Meridiem in Latin.

Damn those Latin people.

And damn the Ante Meridiem for standing for the word _morning_.

"Daisuke, "I growled, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Of course," He sounded happy at that fact, "why, is that problem?"

"No shit it is."

"...But today is the big day, remember?"

I pondered for a few seconds. Here was Daisuke, calling me in the preposterous hours of the morning playing guessing games with me. As if I had any damn patience to do so. All I wanted now was sleep. And after that crazy dream, damn sleep is what I'll get. I decided that since Daisuke wasn't going to full out till me the answer to his, no doubt, multiple choice questionnaire, then I was going to full out fail his test.

"Goodbye Daisuke."

"No, wait!" he cried.

I stood silent letting him know that I was willing to listen but not willing to compute what he will say.

Daisuke cleared his throat to say, "We need to go out shopping together for my sister's upcoming wedding. Remember, you wanted to go with me to pick out my tuxedo."

Oh yeah, that's right. I had forgotten all about his sisters Jun's, wedding. As exciting as a wedding may sound, I wasn't too thrilled, all because of this rude awakening. However, when Daisuke had handed me an invitation just under a month ago (of course I knew I was going to be invited. I was one close friend of the family), I got all giddy and overly excited and told him that we should go shopping together. Daisuke isn't gay, but he knows how to dress and he loves shopping. And of course his next statement didn't shock me, it merely irritated me.

"There's sale starting at ten this morning so I was thinking you should be at my house between nine o'clock and nine thirty. You know it'll take awhile to get to the mall."

"Fine," I told him. I didn't want this nonsense to go any further so the best thing to do was to agree at whatever he was saying and end this bull shit.

"Excellent, Mayu, I see you at the given time then. Bye!"

"Bye." Click.

Like hell I was going to see you at the given time. I'll go over whenever I _feel _like it.

I turned my phone completely off and set it on the floor beside my bed. I took hold of my blankets and pulled them over me. That break in the middle of my sleeping erased all that was left of that crazy dream of a giant Daisuke head. I smiled to myself as my warm blankets and soft fluffy pillows engulfed me into a wonderful sleep.

To me, wonderful sleep means no dreams at all.

Hours from the time, I got a call from Daisuke I was just relaxing in my bed. I was in total bliss. Complete bliss. Nothing but bliss. Wrapped deeply in my sea of comfort, I dared not get up. It was a frozen landscape beyond my bed and nothing was going to get me up. Nothing. My bed was completely pure white and so was the rest of my room. The sunlight peeked threw the blinds of my window, lighting up my white room even more. It wasn't too bright, it was just right. Even the singings of the birds outside lighten my spirits and made me more relaxed. I smiled to myself as I snuggled more into my feathery pillows.

I was about to drift off to sleep for the second time that morning until I heard loud pounding coming from my front door. Now, if I lived inside a bigger house, perhaps a _mansion_, then I wouldn't have heard such annoying racket. I'd even perhaps have servants to do my bidding and tell any visitors that they are not welcome hours containing the sun not fully overhead in the blue sky.

In other words, noon-ish time.

Preferably, any time after one o'clock.

However (which is a huge however), I own no property such as a mansion, neither do I contain a great number of servants. I almost sobbed at the thought of it and flung the promising blankets off of my legs. Decided it was best to shut up the Mr. or Mrs. Sunshine at my door, I skipped taking a glance at my mirror or using the bathroom. As I opened my bedroom door to my small but rather comfortable size apparent, I was pushed back as big sound waves hit my in my face.

It was that loud!

I ran to the front the door and swung it open and only to be face to face with none other than, Motomiya Daisuke.

He had a huge grin on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. "About time you opened up. I was starting to think you where having a wet dream and didn't want to wake up."

Oh, hey Daisuke, what a surprise you're here. Oh, how am I doing? I'm doing just fine.

Dick.

I was just about up to here (as far as my arm would reach over my head) with him. So I punched in him the stomach and got a good reply out of him. He grunted and braced one had on my door frame and another one the clutching his stomach. As I did that, I heard a gasp coming from outside my door. Not just one person shocked but several. I shoved Daisuke aside and glanced around my door to spot a number of people either walking by or like me, sticking their heads out from behind their doors. So Daisuke's pounding had gathered the attention of everyone living on the same floor as me. Oh goody.

"Get in," I snapped and dragged Daisuke by his black blazer jacket and slammed the door behind us.

"...You know you could be just a little more gentle." He moaned. He was slightly glaring at me as he took off his shoes but still holding onto his stomach.

"No, I'd rather not, you deserved it." I said, walking into the kitchen to fix myself a warm cup of coffee.

Daisuke shot up and started after me inside my little kitchen. "It's because your phone was off, Mayu."

"That doesn't give you the right to start disturbing my neighbors, more importantly, me."

"Why? It's not like they were asleep, morning has pasted Mayu. It's shortly after twelve now."

I stopped my spoon of coffee beans in mid air and turned to look at Daisuke. He was leaning against my kitchen wall and had a peeved look about his face. I rolled my eyes, he's done far worst things than I have and when I don't take reasonability one time, he looks all disappointed at me. Well, screw him!

"..I'm sorry but this would have never happened if you woke me up so early. And to tell me what, that we're going shopping! If anyone is to be blamed for this, it's you." I turned back around to finishing up my coffee when I heard a sigh escape from Daisuke.

"Okay, fine. It's my entire fault then." He said.

I didn't like the way he said that because he was so damn sarcastic about it. I decided just to ignore it instead of dealing with harsh words, slamming doors and "accidentally" missed phone calls back and forth between us.

I set my half finished coffee down and turned to face Daisuke once again. "Fine, we'll go the mall. I'm going to get ready right now."

"Great," he said, smiling happily that he got his way again. He usually did anyways now of days so what did it really matter. He offered to start up hot water for me while I got dressed but I declined. I was so pissed I wanted to go out and waste my money at a café than fix coffee myself. Not that I would be fixing it. But that's not the point here.

I went to my room and gathered my clothes from my closet and took it to the bathroom to change there instead. I still needed to brush my teeth, wash my face and comb my hair. At the thought of standing just feet away from Daisuke without cleaning myself first made me want to barf. As I was walking to the bathroom from my room I heard rummaging in my refrigerator. No doubt Daisuke was hungry and looking for some food.

Once inside the bathroom I first brushed my teeth and next washed my face. Then I applied face moisture and afterwards set little make up on my face. My turquoise eyes were starting to glow again with life. I took my comb and brushed out my tangles and smoothed down my brown hair. A few strains were getting pulled off and I decided next month was scheduled for a trim. My hair, reaching past my shoulders, was set nicely in the front and it curled at the bottom. I decided that I didn't want to be plain Jane today so I looked for black flowered clip and set it in my hair. I pulled off my pajamas, no doubt messing up my already made hair, and tugged on my light grey cotton blouse. I unbutton a couple of buttons on the top of my blouse to show off some lady humps (only a peek of them). I set on my denim jeans and pulled on my black cadet cotton jacket. I was ready to go and it only took me twenty minutes. Daisuke should be done with his food now. Satisfy with my look I headed my to my room to gather my purse and shoes.

"Daisuke, we're leaving in like two minutes." I called out.

"Okay," I heard him throw a dish in the kitchen sink and wash his hands from there.

I went straight to my closet and grabbed hold of my grey rounded heels and red purse. Applying all the necessities inside of my purse I jumped out of my room and called out to Daisuke again.

"We're leaving," I said, putting my shoes on by the door.

"Of course," Daisuke said rolling his eyes.

I moved out of his way as he was setting his shoes on and opened to door. Once done, he turned around and looked me up and down.

"What," I said feeling a little nervous all of the sudden.

"You look...nice," he said still staring at me. "Who are you dressing up for?"

I locked my door and led the way towards the elevator. "No one, you know damn will I dress like this daily." I pushed the elevator button and while waiting, took a glance at Daisuke.

He looked, what's the word..._nice _too. He was wearing a black blazer jacket, blue jeans and normal pair black dress shoes. The word nice wasn't enough to describe him I suppose. I didn't know what was.

And if I wasn't single, I know damn well I wouldn't be checking him out like this. I think it's the first time since...the start of high school. It was destiny actually, we were never meant to be more than just great friends.

I decided to ask the same question he asked me and he answered with a smirk on his lips.

Oh, those damn smirk of his. Good thing he didn't do it often.

All the sudden, Daisuke leaned in towards me stopping only few inches away from my face. I could have sworn my stupid stomach did some short of "flip" or my heart skipped a beat or something dumb like that.

"Ladies first," he said softly.

Huh? What the hell was he talking about? I felt almost dizzy. Perhaps it was the smell of his cologne. I glanced to my left and noticed the elevator door was already opened. When did that get here?

I took one more apprehensive glance at him before walking into the elevator, holding it open for Daisuke to get. Only to my surprise, he was waving at me as the door was slowly closing.

"What are--" I started.

The elevator doors shut together.

"...you doing?" I finished.

I fumed there in silence as I pictured a laughing Daisuke still on the fourth floor.

I fumed even more when I noticed he had already chosen the destination for me. I was zooming to the roof of the apparent building.

All the way to the twelfth floor...

That stupid little monkey!

After about total of five minutes heading back down to the first floor all I wanted to do was ring Daisuke's neck. I think I had to stop on about every floor because for some reason _everyone _on _every _floor was planning on using the elevator I was in.

Come on people, there more than one elevator to choice from. No pressure.

On the first floor I scanned every inch of the large lobby until I spotted the burgundy head I was looking for.

"You!" I roared, pointed an accusing finger at him.

He was sitting in an arm chair apparently waiting for me to arrive. Once he heard my voice he stood up and looked wildly around and then laid his brown eyes on me. He still had a puzzled look on his face and he pointed at his chest in question as if to say "who, me?"

Yes you, you dipshit.

I rolled my eyes, getting ready to pounce on him and strangle his neck. Oh wait, maybe pouncing on him isn't such a thrilling idea. Or maybe it will be thrilling...okay never mind. Let's just say I'll strangle his neck.

Daisuke chuckled and took out his keys to his car. "I'm just messing with you, Mayu. You ready now?"

"You're always messing with me." I said flatly.

"And such fun it brings me," he said with a charming smile.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Well, in that case...

I marched straight up to him and for the second time that day, I punched in square in the stomach. Abs made out of steel my ass!

I grabbed hold of his cars keys and took several steps back.

"Mayu!" he gasped clutching his stomach again.

"Shut up, you're lucky I don't go and kick you where the sun doesn't shine."

His face looked horrid as if the thought of not having children scared him. "...but my keys, Mayu."

"Oh, this little thing? I'll be driving today, Daisuke, it's the least _you_ could do."

"...My car?"

"Yes, your car."

I almost giggled at the sight of him. He looked so cute with his bottom lip trembling in fright like that. Its fun to see him the victim for once. And besides, I loved his car! That nice red 2003 Ferrari Enzo Coupe. Quite nice I must say and adds to his style. And if I crashed, hell, he could just call up his dad, CEO of Utrecht corp., and ask for a new one. Rich bastard.

"Fine," he said dreadfully.

I turned around glanced over my shoulder at him. "All you can do is blame yourself."

"Okay fine. It's my entire fault."

Ah, good. This time, he meant it. Damn straight bucko.

End of Chapter 1

Show me some love people! I'd love to hear your feed back. Really, I do.


	2. Chapter 2

Date for a Wedding

Chapter Two: It's a Small World

I walked lazily and slowly behind the life size child in front of me. He may be lean, built, average Japanese male height, and sophisticated looking, but deep inside he was a selfish, ignorant little prat.

"Mayu, would you quite looking at me like that", asked Daisuke while still looking straight ahead. "Your making me think you're not having any fun right now."

No shit Sherlock.

My grumpiness, pissy-ness, grouchy-ness, or in other words, bitchy-ness was getting the better of me like it did earlier that morning. Daisuke and I were climbing threw the eight story Kyoto Mall district for a least an hour now and I haven't even had food in my tummy.

I haven't even had my coffee yet damnit.

Also, he decided earlier that he was going to head to the electronics area to find a new flat screen television for the grooms wedding present. Of course I was thinking 'what the hell Daisuke? That's such a stupid/awesome gift. But...why? It's so expensive.' Then I remembered; the bastard was _rich._ Filthy rich. Son of the CEO of Utrecht Company, who is taking the crown next in line.

At first, I didn't mind him searching for a new television. It gave us something to do at the moment and he wanted to pre order it before the actual date of the wedding. I thought that made complete sense and so agreed. He didn't take too long in finding a flat screen. He chose the third largest they had in stock.

My brain grew a headache so I skipped out on hearing the contracts and paper work signing to shallow down some drugs.

Motrin.

Once I took my happy drug of the day, I exited the women's bathroom and re-traced my tracks back to Daisuke. He wasn't there anymore. The man Daisuke signed a contract for claimed that they had quickly finished about five minutes ago and sore he saw Daisuke over at the movie section. So I went to the movie section and didn't find him. My headache enlarged at that point. As I was about to give up and just call Daisuke up on his cell, I spot him in the gaming section with a least a dozen of little boys around him. From where I was standing, I could see a white game system which was running a combat game. And that combat game was nothing but Halo.

My headache enlarged triple the size at that point.

Does he have no shame? He was playing against all the little boys and was beating them senseless in the game. They just kept dying. Here was Daisuke, twenty three years old playing video games with ten year olds. Adorable, yes?

No.

The sudden abrupt stop of Daisuke in front of me brought me back in the main walkway of the mall. Oh yeah, that helped with my headache tons. I can feel it just decreasing away.

"Daisuke," I started, "if you keep this up, I'll just take the city bus back home and never ever return to a mall with you again." I was rubbing my head and had one hand lightly on Daisuke's back to balance myself. People walking by seemed like a blur of light to me. With this many folks around I wasn't going to get any better soon.

"Oh, sorry about that Mayu", Daisuke said, "but lets take one more stop before we get my tux."

I groaned and stomped my foot on the ground in a childish manner. Daisuke rolled his eyes and smiled. "Come one, it'll be fun."

Daisuke grabbed my arm and pulled me across the walkway towards a familiar store. I saw a hussy looking Alice and Wonderland outfit and it clicked. It was the costume shop that we use to go a lot in Junior High. I noticed that as many times as I've gone to the mall, I forgot that a costume shop still existed. It's been so long since I've last step foot inside of it.

"What costume do you want to try on first?" Daisuke asked. He was looking around with a huge smile on his face. His brown eyes twinkled once he spotted a police officer costume.

"I don't know yet, "I responded. I was glancing at a green fairy outfit that consisted of a low front to show off a whole lot of cleavage and a short length of skirt to show off a whole lot of ass.

"Don't you want to match together?"

I turned my head. "Huh?" I was facing a slut looking female police officer costume that Daisuke had picked out. Oh goody.

"Not uh, not happening." I said shaking my head from left to right. The costume was cute in a gross way but I was too lazy to take off my clothes to try it on.

Daisuke gave me a lopsided grin. "You try it on, we eat right after."

"...Really?" I asked, my headache slightly going away.

Daisuke nodded. "Really."

I grabbed the female slut police officer costume and pushed my way threw dozens of outfits towards the fitting room with Daisuke on my heels.

Once inside the stale, I quickly stripped and pulled on the tan-ish short dress outfit. Shit! This is shorter than I thought. It was rather plain and simple. And tight. My boobs where shouting out on the top for a bit of air. I shrugged it off and started to pin on the police badges. I slipped on my sliver grey heels, put on the hat and slowly walked out of the dressing room to look around for Daisuke.

"About time, Mayu, now let's take a picture together."

I turned around and almost fainted on the spot. Daisuke didn't follow the directions that the package had said for him to wear. The moron purposely forgot the shirt and only wore the pants and hat. He had set the badges on the top of his tan pants and handcuffs dangling from the side. He was also wearing the sunglasses like the police officers in America seem to wear often.

He looked like a Chippendale striper I've heard so much about.

I glanced anywhere and everywhere besides Daisuke.

"Oh my, your friend there looks fabulous." I heard a male voice said. Aw, how sweet of him. I turned my head to look at the man who gave me such a compliement. I felt slightly happy but at the same time I felt like a prostitute.

"I agree with you all the way; it's sexy but not too revealing." Daisuke chimed in.

I gaped at Daisuke and the man.

The _gay_ man that is.

Daisuke and Mr. Fabulous weren't talking about me at all. On the contrary, they were talking about Daisuke. I studied Mr. Fabulous while he stared hungrily at Daisuke. He had a somewhat beer belly that was covered up by his dress shirt, regular blue jeans, black dress shoes, and had his jet black hair up in small spikes. He adjusted his eye glasses as he drooled at my friend in front of him who was currently examining himself in a mirror.

I smiled and rolled my eyes as I approached...

I squinted my eyes as I saw his name tag. Oh Juno was his name.

"Hey, like what you see?" I asked smiling brightly.

"...Uh-huh" Juno said, nodding slowly up and down as if in some sort of trance.

I laughed out loud which caught Daisuke's attention. He smiled at me as he grabbed hold of my arm and set me in front of the mirror with him.

"Glad I picked this out for you, it's not too much," said Daisuke looking at me threw the mirror.

"What are you taking about, I feel like a whore." I replied.

Daisuke titled his head to the side in a confused manner. "Why?"

"Look at the freakin outfit, Daisuke. It's too much for _me._"

I didn't mean to emphasis the word 'me' but it was all Daisuke needed to hear to solve my problem.

"Oh I see now, its when your wearing a dress that goes to three inches above your knee you feel like a whore."

I was slightly embarrassed by that little fact. To hundreds of women, that's too _long. _

"Also," he continued, "just because it's a little too tight, doesn't mean your boobs are going to pop out. They are not even showing that much."

"What!" I said covering my arms in front of my chest.

Daisuke threw back his head and laughed. "It's not like anybody could see them."

"What!" I said again. I felt just a bit insulted.

"Oh my god, Mayu," Daisuke put an arm around my shoulder and slowly pointed to the mirror in front of us saying "look at what you see."

What the hell? For some reason I felt like that lion Simba and Daisuke was the wise bamboo monkey.

Well, I looked and found everything Daisuke said was true. The dress was "long" and my size C breast (which is a size B in America) hardly did show.

Oh. Never mind. I suppose I was far from being a whore.

"Now can we please take a picture?" Daisuke whined. "I'm getting hungry now."

I glared at his back as he gave Juno his camera to take a picture of us. Juno happily took it and told us to pretend our hands where guns and pose like we were the Charlie Angles. We took about five pictures together and Daisuke had at least four shots of him by himself. I stood behind Juno as Daisuke did this.

I felt my self smiling. This truly was back when we were in junior high.

&

"Admit it Mayu that was fun."

I glanced up at Daisuke as I ate my yakisoba. The soft noodles with the dozen of spices weren't really what I was starving for, but since I was extremely hungry, I chose the first thing I saw once we stepped out of the costume shop.

Daisuke was munching on tako-yaki and he stuck out an octopus leg in his way of replacing his tongue. I sighed not really wanting to admit it to his face.

So instead of saying 'yes' I nodded instead. Besides, I was eating and it would be ineradicably un-lady like to talk with my mouth open.

"How's your headache?" he asked after a minute of silence.

I fully looked at him now. "How did you know I had one?"

No seriously, how did you.

Daisuke set down his chopsticks which still had a tako-yaki ball stuck on the ends of it and gave me a your-so-dumb-look. "Mayu, we've known each other for like ten years now. You trying to hide your headaches are getting noticeable the older you get."

I frowned at that statement. He was making me sound like I was forty years old or something.

"Mayu," Daisuke said in a seriously tone.

"...What?" I said in a lazily tone.

"I'm sorry for all this. Calling you early in the morning, pounding on your door, tricking you on the elevator..." Daisuke trailed on the list of things he caused all in a single day.

"And...?" I said gesturing with my hands.

"..And what?"

"For making _me _pay for both our meals when you have more money than I do."

Daisuke snapped his fingers, "your right, that too."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation. "Daisuke..."

I suppose after that he started to apologize more. I really did wish he would stop. It's not like I'm angry with him or anything. Deep inside, I just wanted to burst out laughing. I could never truly be mad at him, it was impossible. He was Daisuke Motomiya.

"I'll make it up to you," he said suddenly.

"Uh, no, that's really okay," I said standing up and gathering my tray of food to throw away.

Before I could even set my tray inside the rubbish can, he beat me to it.

Oh, what the hell?

"I'm serious; I'll make it up to." He said looking at me with determination.

"Okay, just get out of the way," I said pushing him way from the rubbish can. Him looking at me like that made me nervous. Daisuke had a triumph smile on his face as he told me to follow him as he lead the way to Koike's Warehouse; a tuxedo store.

&

"Daisuke, it isn't that hard to choose a tuxedo here. They are every where," I pointed after ten minutes of looking around in the tuxedo store.

"This is harder than it looks, Mayu," Daisuke said, having his index finger and thumb hold his chin in a thinking manner as he examined a navy color tux. "I want something that expresses me. I want something _fashionable_." Then he turned and smirked at me. "Apparently a word you didn't know back in junior high school."

At moments like this I wish I was baptized Christian instead of Shinto. At least the Christian God strikes people down with lightening when they are being butt holes.

Here's a butt hole right here God, strike his ass down!

Since Daisuke was completely telling the truth I didn't have a come back for him. My choice of attire was rather ridiculous and very embarrassing to reminisce over. We were like thirteen; I didn't _care _what clothes I wore back then.

As I stood there fuming while Daisuke was glancing at several different color ties, a lady poked her head out through the back door and asked if we needed her assistance. I said 'yes' but Daisuke said 'no'.

"Sorry, my friend here is lying, we do need your help," I apologized to the employee sheepishly and turned sharply around to Daisuke. "We are getting her help Daisuke, we've been here forever!"

Daisuke stood up and rolled his eyes. "We have not been here forever, Mayu, we just got here. Now you know how a guy feels when they are forced to go shopping for a dress with his girl."

I crossed my arms. "No, I don't know how a guy feels. Girls don't get picky right when they step foot inside a dress shop. We get picky at the very end if we don't find what we're looking for."

"Same difference."

"No its not."

"...Excuse me?"

"What?" Snapped both Daisuke and I. The employee had spoken and for the first time I got a good look at her. She had on a Victorian ruffle top with a v-neck plugged. (Meaning, those large boobs had about two inches of cleavage to show off). She wore skinny black dress pants and black ankle boots with black bows on each side. Lastly, her black hair was nicely curled and styled up in a pony tail.

"It's my job; I'm here to assistance you." She said smiling at Daisuke. "I'm Hana by the way."

Daisuke smiled right back and extended his hand out to shake hers which she gladly took. "My name is Daisuke and this is my friend Mayu." He inclined his head towards me and she followed his point of vision with a blank look.

"Pleasure," she said looking me up and down in a distasteful way.

Oh.

Hell.

No.

Hmmm, all of the sudden, I felt like slapping that ungrateful bitch. Gee I wonder why?

"Well, Hana, since you're out here now, I suppose we could use your help." Daisuke said glancing around. He must have been unaware of mine that whore Hana's mental cat-fight that we were having.

"Of course, follow me," instructed Hana. As she moved I noticed how much she tried to grab the attention of Daisuke. Never before have I been so happy to have a male friend who wasn't attractive to women like her. Daisuke wasn't even looking at her, he was focusing all his attention on a row of vests and dress shirts we pasted by.

"Here we are," said Hana, stopping in front of a huge book that was placed on a podium.

I coughed out loud and wanted to laugh my ass off. There where white and yellow lights bellow the podium and it was casting off a heavenly glow around the whole thing. What the hell, is this like some Holy Book for tuxedos?

Daisuke positioned himself in the middle between us as he stared at the book in front of him. He's chocolate eyes were shinning brightly as he caressed the book in a way a man would touch a women.

For the second time that day, I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation. "Oh my God, Daisuke..."

I glanced up at Hana and saw her facial expression in a look of _wanting. _

Last time I go to the mall with Daisuke again. All people want to do is screw him.

"Well, just let me know when you're done, alright," said Hana, stepping slowly away and biting her bottom lip.

"Bye," I said waving enthusiastically from the other side of Daisuke.

Go away you ingrate.

The women glared at me and staled off. As I left my eyes from her direction I caught Daisuke giving me a charming smile.

"What now," I said frowning at him.

He chuckled. "Chin up Mayu," he said pushing my chin up in a playful matter. "I don't want you angry with me the whole day."

I signed and just gave in on him. "Encountering her wasn't your fault. Now let's pick out your tuxedo together."

"Good idea." Daisuke opened the book and starting rummaging through it first before looking at it in correct order. The booklet had labels and dividers throughout it indicating that we were looking at the vests, dress shirts, ties, or shoes. It was the simplest way that I have ever seen.. The only other way I've seen something like this was when I went with my mom to pick out curtains. Boy that was sure fun.

Not.

Daisuke and I had fun messing around in what he would look good in. I jokingly pointed out a pink vest and he almost gagged. He told me that I didn't know anything about fashion because pink would not look good with his maroon hair color.

There were several other bright color vests but we narrowed it down to earth tones colors. I spotted a creamy brown when he was flipping a page and I stopped his hand.

"What about this?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know yet. It's a nice color I must admit." Said Daisuke approvingly,

"I don't think it would look good with a black jacket though."

"What do you mean?"

"I have no idea, but we'll see."

"Oh tons of help, Mayu, thanks," he said sarcastically.

I ignored it and continued to look some more. In just a couple of minutes of found a similar tie that would look good with the vest. Daisuke agreed and grew excited. He then took the whole book for himself and skipped near the end of it towards the suits.

"Got it!" he said suddenly. He slammed the book down and pointed dramatically at a rich chocolate tuxedo.

I gasp. "Daisuke, it's perfect," I said smiling up at him. "And it matches your eyes!"

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Now all we need is the dress shirt."

"Way ahead of you; I want an off-white dress shirt. It'll be the whip topping."

Whip topping huh? Daisuke sure has a way with words. I decided that since he was too busy drooling over his new tuxedo, I called out Hana for him. She came rushing back to us with a pen and paper in her hands ready to jot down notes. She took Daisuke's measurements (which I almost caught her grab Daisuke's ass before I gave her a look of warning) and his shoe size. She left us for about five minutes and came back with the chosen tux and handed it to Daisuke for him to try on.

"I love the feel of these socks," I heard Daisuke say in the fitting room.

"Would you hurry up please?" I asked eying Hana because she was looking at the fitting room curtain like she was going to barge in there any second.

"Alright I'm finished. Let me put on this last shoe."

In less than thirty seconds, Daisuke emerged from the fitting room he was in.

"He is a hottie wrapped in gold with a silver lining and sex sprinkled around him" said Hana practically making up her own waterfall from her mouth.

Ew gross.

But she was telling the truth. I just have a better way of canceling it. And that's by muttering that he looks great in the tux and turning my head away blushing madly.

"I'll take it," I heard him say.

Then at the corner of my eye I saw Hana faint to the ground.

&

"So when are you going to pick up your tuxedo again?" I asked Daisuke. We where finally heading to a store that I wanted to go; Hamasaki's formal and bridal dress wear.

"In the next two weeks. The employee, Hana said that someone will call to remind me to pick it up." He responded.

I nodded in reply and lead Daisuke to the store I desired. I promised him that I wouldn't take too long, just try on a couple of dresses and then leave.

As I was walking I caught Daisuke staring at me and I ignored it. He was going to ask if I wondered if he looked hot or not in the tux he wore again. AGAIN. Every time he asked I said the same thing "it looked great". Apparently that wasn't good enough for him and he knew there was more I was on my mind. Like hell I was going to do a Hana and drown the whole country with drool. That was just plain dramatic.

"We're here," I pointed out. I skipped ahead of Daisuke into the store and started prancing from dress rack to dress rack.

"I'll just sit over there," I heard Daisuke say to me over the music that was being played. It was an American song called 'I want you' by Thalia and Fat Joe. I was dancing to it as I skimmed through the dresses.

To my utter disappointed I only found one dress that was to my liking. It was floor length, satin solid midnight blue dress that would show off my cleavage too much. (Unlike that Police outfit, this was alright for me to wear because it didn't have the word "slut" written all over it. Stuff like that was for chicks like Hana.) The dress also had two rhinestones flowers (an inch big) on each shoulder strap and it was open back with criss cross straps. I grabbed it and walked into a stale to try it on.

As I was putting it on, the more I noticed this dress expressed my hips more.

Cool!

I decided to skip out on my heels this time and just walk barefoot out to where Daisuke was. I was curious as to know how he would react with me in this dress. I went near the front of the small store and spotted Daisuke standing up talking to a random guy. As I approached closer I noticed the guy was blond. Once I was about five feet away I instantly froze on the stop.

The blond man had spotted me and set his hand up to Daisuke indicating for him to stop talking. Daisuke stopped and turned around to stare at me too. I saw him form a small smile and open his mouth to speak.

"Mayu, you look beautiful."

That wasn't Daisuke that gave me that compliement. That was my ex-boyfriend.

Takeru Takahashi.

End of Chapter 2

**Ello! If your wondering how the Daisuke's tux looked like just google Jim's Tuxedos and click on Tuxedos (Diamond Collection). It'll be the only rich chocolate tux. It wont be hard to find. Also, for Mayu's dress, go on The decribtion is the same as it is on the site. It wont be too hard to find.**

**Well, you know what to do. Please comment. **

**Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Date for a Wedding

Chapter 3: Why Should I Worry?

I continued on staring at the blond in front me; the blond who was once my former boyfriend.

Takeru Takaishi.

I looked him up and down just in case I was dreaming. And no, not in a let's-go-check-out-the-blond-hunk-look. It was more on the side of what-the-fuck-is-he-doing-here-look.

I took in his appearance and noticed that he slightly changed his hair style. What use to be thick, slightly all over the place, and hair reaching his ears on the sides and at the back of his neck was now thin (because he freakin straightened it!), still up to his ears and his base line on the back of his neck. He also had highlights done which brought out more of his sapphire eyes.

Won't his dear older brother, Yamato be jealous?

I continued on looking at the new appearance. He wore black converse, denim jeans and a brown zip up hoodie that had a grey picture of Pegasus on the right chest.

Oh, so he starts looking good after we break up. As I clearly remember, he always wore green.

The stupid leprechaun! What is he doing here! He's supposed to be studying in France with his grandfather. He shows up out of the blue after three years and goes "Hey Mayu, how have you been doing?"

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest. "What the hell are you going here?" I asked in a flat tone.

Daisuke flinched and Takeru looked embarrassed. "Well, I decided to go shopping—"

he started.

I interrupted him. "That's a stupid answer, Takeru, you know what I mean. Quite being a complete dumbass because I know your not—"

"Okay Mayu!" said Daisuke, laughing nervously. He started slightly shoving me away from the douche bag ex-leprechaun. "Why don't you get dress first huh? Who want's to argue in a dress that they have not even purchased yet?"

I stopped causing Daisuke to bump into me and I turned to look up at him. "That was plainly retarded, Daisuke."

"I know, but we're not talking like this. Let's go to a café somewhere here in the mall, but not _here_ Mayu." He said silently so Takeru couldn't hear.

I'm pretty sure the bastard did hear.

"Fine," I said, turning on my heel back to the fitting rooms. On my way back I heard Takeru say that he deserved the treatment I gave him.

Damn straight you do, butt hole.

Oh hey God, here is a _true _butt hole right over in the front entrance of the store. Strike his ass down!

Since I was so pissed at seeing Takeru again, I wasn't paying attention and I tripped on my way inside the fitting room because of the long dress I was wearing.

"Shit," I cursed.

"Mommy, what was that?" I heard a little girl say in the stale to the right of me.

"Cover your ears honey, there is profanity being used in here, and I don't like it" I took it that it was the little girl's mom.

Oh whatever.

As I dressed back into my clothes (and I did it very slowly too) memories started swarming in my head.

I sighed. Seeing Takeru again was a serious heart burn to me. I remembered how innocent and adventurous he was when we were eight years old. I had joined a children's camp that was for ages between seven and twelve. I had begged my mom to let me go because my sister, Ayane, was going and I had a tendency to follow her. She was two years older than me but we were the best of friends. Her leaving me for an entire summer almost made me have a heart attack at the age of eight!

I'm so not lying, it's the truth.

I remember first hearing about Takeru because he almost hammered down our friend Jo's (who is two years older than Ayane) hand with a hammer tool when everyone was building a shed.

To this very day, I still do not know why we built a shed.

I had thought it was the funniest thing I've seen kid my age do so I introduced myself and we quickly became friends.

I had never felt anything but friendship for Takeru until our seventh grade year. Now I was crushing on the boy. I don't think I showed it all that much but I suppose us hanging out together all the time arise suspicion. Daisuke was the first to realize this to my surprise. He had cornered me after school just so he could hear it straight from me. He was the nosiest bastard I have ever meet but we were still good friends. Since he told me who he liked (which was the beautiful Hikari), I told him who I liked. At first he was grossed out because he hated Takeru with a passion. You could tell because Daisuke never did call Takeru by his name. It was always "hey you" with him. But then later Daisuke encouraged me into liking him because he wanted Takeru taken so he had more of a chance to be with Hikari. I couldn't agree more. Takeru and Hikari had there suspicions too. They were always hanging out with each other, and it didn't help that their older brothers were best friends.

Every time I thought about those two hanging out at each other's houses I grew some what depressed. There was a feeling that Takeru would choose Hikari over me. I mean, every single guy at school freakin liked her. Sure she was my friend, but I couldn't help but always feel a tad bit jealous. She had this beauty of innocence about her. Short light brown hair (now that I think about it, Takeru's new hair style reminds me of hers...just that his is a little shorter), soft brown eyes, and cute pale complexion. Hikari also took in liking to nature. Every day at school, she always took with her a yellow camera so she could take pictures. I thought it was a great hobby and I encouraged her to put that as a career.

I just don't know, for some reason she just seemed perfect.

When I thought that everything was going to be same with Takeru, he comes over to my house one evening after basketball practice (he was wearing his work out gear and a had basketball under his armpit), and blurts out how much he likes me and that we should date. That was completely unlike him and the first thing I did was laugh right in his face. He looked funny when he was out of breathe and drenched in sweat and shouting out words that I've been dying to hear for months.

Well, ever since then, we started dating. It wasn't until half our eighth grade year went by did Daisuke and Hikari started going out. He had matured (thanks to your's truly) and started acting civil around Takeru.

After that, the four of us were always inseparable.

"Hello, Mayu! Would you hurry up please?" I heard Daisuke shout from outside the fitting room. "It's been like ten minutes now."

Not is hasn't!

I glanced at my watch as I slid on my heels. It was almost five o'clock and the last time I took a look at the time was four twenty.

I suppose I've been in there for a while.

Whatever, like I give a horse's ass, Takeru might still be out there. Unless he ran out of patience and just left.

As I walked back outside the store I noticed over the racks of clothing that the blond ex-boyfriend was still here.

Oh what the hell. Go away.

Please?

"Come on," Daisuke said, leading the way to the front of the store. "There's a smoothie stand two stores down from here. We're going there."

I heard Takeru say "okay" and I stayed silent. Once Daisuke starting moving, I scrambled near him on his left side and Takeru a few feet behind to his right. I can tell he sensed that I wanted him no where near me right now.

We reached the smoothie shop in no time and I ordered first: I got the apple-raspberry crisp, Daisuke got the banana berry and since I left to go find a seat, I didn't hear what Takeru ordered.

I did that on purpose. I didn't give a shit was he ordered.

I sat there fuming and venting while guzzling on my drink. There were no more three seated tables left so I got us a four seated one instead. If Daisuke had matured since the seventh grade (which he has) then he'll be smart enough to take the seat next me and let Takeru sit right across from him (diagonal from me).

At the corner of my eye I saw the two boys coming and to my utter horror, Daisuke sat right across from me and Takeru took a chair from a different table seating himself in between Daisuke and I from the side.

So we were like a small fucking triangle.

What the hell is this? That is so unnecessary! We're at a damn table folks!

Takeru sipped on his drink and then cleared his throat. Both Daisuke and I were staring at him intently. Scratch that, _I_ was staring at him with a look of hatred/intently. Daisuke had a look of amusement/intently.

"Okay Mayu," started Takeru, looking straight at me without blinking an eye. "About your last question, here's my real answer. I'm on vacation right now from school, so I decided to come home for awhile. Also, I got invited to June's wedding as well. I wanted to give her my blessing and be apart of the celebration. Plain and simple. That's the truth."

I nodded. I actually did believe him. Majority of the things he's told me were the truth. I probably didn't believe him at first, but there were just some things he wouldn't lie about; like when he told me that he was half Japanese and half French. I sort of believed him but at the time, I was a fourth grader who wanted solid proof than just having their mom speak French right in my face. So he calls up his grandfather from France and also used a web cam so I could see him. Takeru and his brother Yamato looked more like their grandfather than their dad. It was the strangest thing.

So yes, I believed him.

"How long are you staying?" Daisuke asked.

"I'll be leaving shortly after the wedding."

"Right after?"

Takeru swallowed down his drink and shook his head. "The next day. I have to be back in time for the presentation my grandfather is going to present. It's about the findings of human bones from when France, Italy, and other western European countries were known as Gaul."

Daisuke did a fake yawn. "Boring."

Takeru chuckled. "You always say that when ever I get into topic about that."

"...Because it's _that_ boring." Daisuke pulled out his cell phone; I suppose to check the time and took a quick glance at me. "So when did you get here in Japan?"

"Just two days ago."

"Two days ago!" Daisuke yelled. "How come I didn't hear about this?"

Takeru laughed. "I didn't tell my parents I was coming home for a visit. I spent the last two days with them and I just saw Yamato earlier today."

"Oh okay. I see now."

Then there was silence between the two of them. I quickly shifted my gaze in the direction of people making pizza on the other side of the food court. I was kind of discomfort because it was that god damn pregnant silence. You know, the kind where a mucho dad brags about his daughter at family reunion about what a "princess" she is and a girl who doesn't go running around loose. However, just the week before, the girl gets knocked up and is now pregnant.

It was that kind of silence.

Takeru cleared his throat. "Well, I better get going. I got to go finish shopping for your sister's present." He stood up and put the chair from where it originally ways. "By way, what would your sister like, Daisuke?"

Daisuke shrugged and stood up as well. "I have no idea myself. I haven't even gotten her one yet. Go give her a call and ask her yourself."

"Good idea. Well, it was good seeing you two again." Takeru gave out a small smile.

I sighed. "Bye." I was happy with myself. It was the first nicest but second thing I said to the guy.

"Yeah, whatever _you, _I'll see you at the wedding." Daisuke said smiling, throwing his hand up and waving. Takeru laughed and waved good-bye then left outside of the food court. Once out of sight, Daisuke held out a hand so I could take it. I did and he led us outside of the food court going to the opposite direction which Takeru took.

When reaching all the way down back to the second floor to the entrance of the mall, Daisuke stopped and turned to face me. "You handled that situation a lot better than I thought you would, you know. I'm sorry I invited him to sit down and talk."

I gave Daisuke a sad smile and shook my head. "It's alright. In some strange way, I didn't mind...sort of. Also, I was curious as to know why he was here as well."

Daisuke gave me one of his charming smiles and pulled me into an embrace. For the second or third time that day (I don't know, I lost count after the first time) my tummy did a summersault again. I inhaled his colon and closed my eyes, letting the warmth of his body sooth me.

"You know," I faintly heard him say in my hair," I wanted to pound his face in for hurting you by showing up out of the blue like that. But then I thought that you should do the pounding instead." When he laughed, I felt his body vibrate. I instantly felt like crying so I went deeper into his blazer jacket to hide my face and I hugged him tighter.

Stupid Daisuke, now I want to cry.

I hated it when he said the word 'hurt' in the same sentence dealing with Takeru. It reminded me of how little he knew.

* * *

Once I arrived in my little comfortable apartment, I felt extremely worn out and hungry. Since the lazy mode was getting to me, I decided that after I took my shower, I was going to heat up some miso soup and rice for dinner. I proceeded to the bathroom to take a hot long shower. Not too long. It was more like fifteen minutes. I keep hearing my stomach growling in the shower and it sort of hurt. 

I mean my tummy hurt because I was that damn hungry.

Once I popped out of the shower, I placed a small towel on my head and began the dry my body. As I did this, I glanced at myself in the mirror. My eyes were slightly red and I was thankful that Daisuke couldn't see them because it was dark by the time we left the mall. But then, if he did see them, he would perhaps mistake it as me being tired again.

Perhaps.

Once dried, I grabbed my yellow fluffy bath robe and tied it tightly around my stomach. Then I headed straight to the kitchen first to heat up the soup so it would be warm and done by the time I was in my pajamas. I took out the ingredients for the soup (I almost forgot the damn tofu's) and mixed it inside a small pot. I took out a boiled egg from inside the fringe and placed in on a small plate to eat with my dinner. As I was about to take out a tea cup, I spotted my coffee cup from this morning. It still had coffee beans and the spoon inside of it like I left it. I smiled as I thought of Daisuke here in my kitchen this morning and I washed out the cup. For the first time in months I didn't have coffee in the morning. I shrugged it off and headed back to my room to get dressed.

After I lotion up, I collected my pajama pants that were stripped pink and white with grey pretty girls riding horses printed on it, and a plain tight tee shirt along with it. Since I found it disgusting to leave my wet hair down and dripping down my back, I tied it up in a pony tail and placed the towel back on. It was a gross feeling when you are dried up and all of a sudden wetness drips down your back.

I hated that shit.

As I was about to head back to the kitchen I spotted my aquamarine dairy.

I gasped. "Oh yeah, I have to write today's events," meaning, getting woken up at five in the morning, getting loud pounding sounds on my door, dressing up as a sluttish police chick, seeing Daisuke half naked, encountering a gay dude and a black haired bitch that came on to Daisuke, seeing Daisuke looking amazingly hot in a tuxedo, wearing a nice long dress, and Takeru running into to us.

That was a lot of crap to write about it and I felt lazy to go and write it down. I wished instead I had a tape reorder and just talked about my freakin day. All I had to do was push play, talk, and then push stop. That easy.

But of course my wish didn't come true. I walked to my desk top and took a red gel pen, and some creative stickers. I hated my dairy boring and unattractive. It made me not want to write in it.

After collecting my writing items, I brought it to the kitchen set it on the table. My food was done and it was ready to be devoured. Getting some cold tea, a bowl of soup, rice and a boiled egg, I carefully set them all down on the table, grabbed some chopsticks and flipped open my dairy.

As I was about to take my first bite of white rice, I frowned. I had flipped open to a page I wished never to see again. It was the dirty little secret that was kept from Daisuke but it was unfinished and had spotted dried areas throughout it. Of course they were tears.

I took a bite of my rice and read the first line of the page.

_I remembered that the four of us were inseparable; that we were always together. But if so, how did a horrible incident like this slip threw?_

I closed my eyes as I sipped on my tea. I didn't need my dairy to remember what happened that day. It was all clear in my mind.

**...Three Years Ago...**

It was a nice breezy spring on a Saturday evening with just a few cars driving out on the Kyoto streets.

Just the way I liked it. I hated when I was driving for once and it was traffic. That's the most annoy thing in the world. When you're trying to get somewhere important and in front of you are old men and women driving incredibly slow like they have no care in the world.

They should though. There are people right behind their asses honking at them to move. But of course since they are old _duh, _theirdeaf, they can't hear a damn thing. However, in a normal situation like that, it would've taken me about a half hour to get to Takeru's house. With my luck of no traffic, no old folks, and all green lights, I made it in a whopping of ten minutes!

Yes, lucky me!

I park my 2000 Honda Civic in the parking garage of Takeru's apartment. I took hold of the brown wrapping of his favorite dessert (chocolate cheese cake with strawberries on top) and smelt the yummy-ness of it. He's lucky I didn't go and eat the damn thing myself. Not only was it his favorite, but mine as well. It was so damn delicious! I wanted to consume it all now.

Before actually leaving the car, I decided to take a quick glance at myself in the mirror. Me arriving at Takeru's was such a sudden thing added on to my busy scheduled that I didn't get nicely dressed this morning. I went to donate blood, then have lunch with my parents and lastly getting my nails done. I decided since he was leaving in two days to study in France, I should spend as much time with him until he left. So wearing my skinny grey jeans with torn black flats, a stripe yellow and white long sleeve with my hair up in a messy bun, didn't bother me if it meant my boyfriend was leaving soon.

I grabbed my big black purse, the package of dessert and locked my car door. Takeru's room was on the second floor but I still took the elevator. It was right there and the door was opened and everything. I wasn't going to just pass it up. And besides, I like the elevator. It was pretty, white and played Japanese soft rock music when in it. Only a nice apartment building would do that. Takeru's place was spacious and lovely. It consisted of soft earth colors on walls: such as pale brownish pink and creamy sand. The furniture he chose was black. He thought it brought out the walls more.

I didn't think so.

I finally got to number 46 and used the spare key to get in. His living room had a dim light on and in the kitchen, it was shadowy. I saw from down the hall that there were two lights on in the closed rooms; his room and the guest room. I took off my shoes and set the scrumptious chocolate cheese cake on the kitchen counter. I was going to say hi first then sprint back to the kitchen to get first dips on the cake. I decided to check his room first since it was closet. I opened it slowly and peeked in. It was deserted from human presents. It had its entrainment shelves with Nintendo Wii and television, a load of books one side of the wall, walk in closet on the other and a queen bed with plaid bed sheets. His desk was even more set up nicely than mine was.

A typical boring room that surprising guys like to keep clean. If my room was this boring, I would keep it spotless too.

I closed the door silently and moved on to the next door. He usually worked on his computer here instead of his room so when I heard the movement of the chair rolling around on the wooden floor, I wasn't surprised. I didn't bust through the door like some deranged women, instead I slowly opened the door just in case he was...

He was...

He was...

Getting it on with Hikari?

What the fuck? Hold on! I was thinking just in case he was getting dressed or something like that. Not cheating on me with Hikari of all people! I didn't expect to catch Takeru sitting on the rolling chair, half naked with his belt unbelted, and hair messier than usual. Or Hikari's blouse unbuttoned showing her bra and her skirt hiked up giving Takeru the tongue and everything while sitting on his lap.

What the fuck!

Ten seconds went by and Takeru finally let his lazy eyes open. I suppose he saw me on the corner of his eyes because he slightly shoved Hikari away and he's chair fell backwards. Too bad the cheating bastards fell down together. He also did this little yell too. But I don't blame him for getting scared. I mean, if I was him, and I saw me standing in the door frame with fiery eyes and clenched fist that wanted to kill, I would be scared too and fall backwards on my chair.

"Oh my god, Mayu," Hikari gasped. She was trying her best to button up her blouse and fix her skit.

Oh like that's going to help.

I stared at Takeru trying to read his eyes. He looked pathetic and stupid. He had a guiltily look on his face and didn't say a thing. He left his blond head drop as if saying he's not going to try to make up excesses. I shock my head sadly and fought back tears. I slammed the door walking in a fast pace and slipped on my shoes. As I was about to slam his front door, I pushed it back opened and grabbed hold of the cheese cake.

Like hell I'm leaving this here!

As I was slamming the door I also threw the spare key somewhere down the hall. I hoped that some thief would find it and assume which door it belonged to on the first try and steal all of Takeru's belongings.

Once I reached my car, I turned on the engine, backed up, and speed out of the apartments parking garage. I kept driving until I spotted Family Mart (a convince store) and did a crazy park with my car. I immediately turned off the engine and sat in my car crying a river. I was heartbroken and depressed. My body was shaking violently as I sobbed and it was starting to lead pain in my bones that were rubbing together. I sat in my car hugging my wheel not caring that my forehead inched closer to the horn. Then all of the sudden, my cell phone rang from inside my purse. I jumped up a little and gasped. It scared the shit out of me. I leaned over in my seat still shaking and dig down for my phone. I glanced at the caller ID and instantly flipped open my phone.

"D-D-Dai-Daisuke," I said, sobbing into the phone. I felt mucus near my lips and I sniffed it up quickly and also my swallow spit that hung in my mouth.

"Mayu, you alright?" Daisuke said yelling on the phone in a worried tone. "What happened?"

I shocked my head forgetting he can't see me so I said 'no'.

"What happened?" He asked again firmly.

I decided to just come clean. He was going to torment me until I gave him a straight answer. "T-Takeru...he...he...cheated on me!" I screamed, thinking how I was going to regret crying and acting extremely pathetic. "He fucking...cheated on me, Daisuke!"

"What! Mayu, where are you? I'm going to come and get you right now!"

I ran my fingers threw my already messy hair. "I drove myself," I said gasping for air.

"_Where_ are you?"

"I'm at the Family Mart near his apartments."

"I'm coming right now with Ken, stay put; he'll drive your car."

I nodded my head forgetting again he can't see me.

"See you in a bit, Mayu."

As I was closing my phone I heard him say "be strong" and it ended there. I turned off my cell completely and threw it some where in the back seat.

_Be strong. _Ha! I've never felt so weak in my entire left. I was hunched over in my seat with my weight completely on it. I didn't care if I broke it down or not. I looked to the left side of me in the passenger's seat at the dessert package. Images of what I witnessed about fifteen minutes ago flashed through my head over and over again. I remembered Takeru's eyes bright with shock and remorse. Now I wished I had some sort of weapon in my pocket at that moment so I could've took his damn eyes out and throw them at Hikari's head.

That bimbo.

Realizing the performance those two pulled back there made me think that it wasn't their first time at it. Who knows how long it's been going on but now I am certain they have been pulling everyone's leg this all time. I sighed and rubbed my eyes from the falling tear drops. That did nothing, more just came flowing through. I was being pessimistic and somewhat trying to be realistic at the same time. There a few signs about those two from time to time, but I decided to just _trust _them together.

How stupid I was!

My throat made a funny sound and out of no where I started hiccupping like a baby would. Then I started to feel incredible sleepy from all the crying and my head throbbed.

Yes, this is defiantly a baby move.

I leaned my head back in my seat, shutting aching eye lids, and all of the sudden, a bright light illuminated my whole side of the window scaring me shitless. I shield my eyes from the light and I heard someone call my name. It was Daisuke running out of his car heading straight towards me.

"Daisuke," I whispered, struggling to unbuckle my seat belt and open my door at the same time. My hands where trembling and sweating so I couldn't get hold of the buckle until Daisuke threw opened the door (I swear he could've broken it) and unbuckled it for me instead.

Okay now I felt like a baby even more.

Daisuke pulled his head and half his body out of my car and pulled me gently out. A small pathetic-like whimpered escaped my throat as I tripped trying to pull my legs out of the car but Daisuke caught me holding me tightly.

"Shh, Mayu, its okay now," he said smoothly, while rubbing my back. I started sobbing in his shirt and more than likely spreading germs on his tee with snot. I pulled my head back and stared at his shirt through the darkness and one headlight was on above. His black shirt gleamed in the small light.

I did a laugh/cry thingy at the same time. "I'm so sorry, Daisuke."

He looked down at his shirt and rolled eyes. "I don't care right now." He tried pulling me towards him again in a comforting hug but I shook my head stepping back. Just because that snot came from my nose doesn't mean I wanted it smashed in my face.

"Let her breathe, Daisuke"

I inclined my head past Daisuke and squinted my already shriveled up eyes at the lean tall man in front of me. When he came into vision I almost started sobbing again. It was Ken Ichijouji. I had forgotten he was coming.

Ken gave me a small smile. "You alright now, Mayu?"

I nodded. I was happier than I was a half an hour ago all because Daisuke and Ken came to me. I wasn't so depressed any more. Instead, I was happy they were here and that I wasn't alone anymore.

"I'm taking your car back; your keys still in the ignition?" Ken asked, bending over in my car checking the side of the wheel himself. I said 'yes' anyways. When he pulled out of the car, his shoulder length violet hair was somewhat in his face and he pulled strands back. His midnight blue eyes that usually stood out in broad daylight were not dark because of the night sky.

"We should get going now, guys," Daisuke said behind me.

Ken did a curt nod and went inside of my car shutting the door. On my way to Daisuke's car, he went ahead of me and held open the door for me to get in. I always felt indifferent with someone opening the door for me, but I was too tired and clearly aware it was no time to argue. Daisuke jumped in on the driver's side and followed Ken to his apparent where Yolei awaited us.

"Oh my God, Mayu!"

I felt a pair of arms circle around my body and my head slamming against a pair of breast. I couldn't breathe and I was moving my arms in a crazy matter. Next time, I wasn't going take the whole "gentlemen" thing by holding the door open for a lady. We ladies are the ones that get attacked first when something like that happens.

"I knew I should've gone with you instead of making tea! When I see Takeru, I'll ring his neck!"

"Yolei, what are you talking about?" came Ken's voice. "And let Mayu go, please; she can not breathe."

"Oh. Sorry." Yolei let go of me but set both her hands on either side of my shoulders. She was looking at me with much concentration. I coughed in her face from the sudden feeling of fresh air.

Daisuke came up behind me and patted me on the back. "That's it, Mayu, let it all out."

"Not in my face, no," yelled Yolei, looking like she was going to hit Daisuke up side the head.

I took off my shoes first and side stepped out of Daisuke's way. He said something about needing a change of clothing and gave me a quick smile before leaving the living room. I caught Yolei staring at me with a look of worry and it looked like she was going to do another outburst again. But instead she took a deep breathe and gave me a sad pout.

"I'm so sorry, Mayu," she said. "Come here."

I did a low laugh and went up to her to give her a proper hug. Yolei was my favorite gal in the whole world, second to my sister of course. She is sweet, outspoken, emotional, and fun. There were a million times I wished I was just like her. She was a head taller that me (around Daisuke's height) and had her head of long lavender straight hair pulled back in a pony tail. Her reddish brown eyes stood behind her rectangle black eye glasses and they were filled with sadness and joy at the same time.

"I'm glad you're here," she said.

"Me too."

"Mayu, Yolei made some tea, would you like some?" Ken called from the kitchen.

"Yes, please!" I called back. I glanced around the spacious living room and noticed that I was still by the door on the mat. Ken and Yolei had just moved in together little over a month ago and since Ken was studying to become a layer; he was rolling in the doe and bought this beautiful place.

I squeezed Yolei's hand as in saying 'thanks' and took a seat on their golden brown couch. She followed and sat next to me setting her hand on my shoulder.

I knew where this was going. It was time to for the "talk".

I heard Daisuke and Ken inside the kitchen, perhaps working together to get things ready like tea and hopefully something sweet.

Something sweet...

"Ah, my chocolate cheesecake!" I said standing up off of the soft cushions.

"What?" Yolei asked looking puzzled.

I was about to bolt out of their home and head to my car until I heard Daisuke laugh and say something about how it would be funny to put a strawberry in Yolei's tea cup. I took it that when Ken was driving my car, he must have smelt the goodness and brought it inside with out me realizing it.

"Never mind," I mumbled setting back down on the couch.

Yolei sat Indian style on her couch as she faced me and set her hands neatly in her lap. I slouched into the couch and stared at a painting of a black and white art piece hung on their wall of a single rose.

"What happened to make you cry so much?" Yolei started, "You look awful Mayu, and I've never seen you in this sort of state before."

I gasped. I looked that bad?

Yolei looked at me in a motherly stern like face and had her hand on her hips. I had to tell someone though. I didn't want to keep it locked up to myself. But since Yolei was like a second sister to me, I knew I could trust her.

"Takeru cheated on me," I said in a low voice, "but of course you know this, Daisuke more than likely said that on his way out. But...but." my throat felt dry and my eyes felt wet. "Please don't make me say it."

Yolei looked grieved and pulled me to another tight hug. "By the look on your face, I already know."

I slowly pulled away and wiped my eyes. They hurt like hell and felt incredible small!

"What about Daisuke?" she asked suddenly.

I leaned my head into the huge pillows and pulled my legs up to my chest. Her question didn't startle me at all. I questioned myself about it too actually.

"I don't want him to know."

"What do you mean Mayu, he as to know?"

"Not from me he's not. From _her." _

"Why?"

I glanced at her with out blinking. "Daisuke cares so much about her Yolei; we both know that."

"So you want her to tell him herself?"

"Yes, and she better."

* * *

The next few days went by and I haven't heard from Takeru yet. Not that I wanted too, however, it was his day to leave for France and everyone was going to be there to see him go. Everyone but me of course. 

Yolei promised not to tell Daisuke that it was his girlfriend, Hikari that I caught with Takeru. So the story went that I saw Takeru with this random girl I've never seen before. It was just a fling that was going on and that was it.

Of course I told her to tell Daisuke and Ken that while I slept in the guess room that night. I wanted to see if Hikari was going to be a good little girlfriend and confess. She didn't. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach she wouldn't.

Damn girl needs to grow some balls!

Since Hikari didn't confess and the story of Takeru cheating on me with a random girl, I guess it was going to stay like that for awhile. I heard that Daisuke called Takeru up shouting on the phone about wanting to really beat him up for messing around with other women. So since then, I knew Takeru was going along with my made up story.

I have no idea why Takeru agreed with the story, but it was either him trying to save Hikari or he was thinking about Daisuke's feelings and didn't want him to get hurt.

I laughed at the last part. It was too funny.

I made myself stay busy as possible for this was the day that cheating bastard was to leave. I ignored all phone calls on my cell and cleaned my house until it was completely spotless. Then I went grocery shopping because my fringe was terribly empty and it needed some food.

_I _needed some food.

Tonight I was going to celebrate by cooking sushi for me and only me. Then I was going to finish up the left over cheese cake that surprisingly I, Daisuke, Yolei and Ken couldn't finish up. So I took the rest home for myself.

Once finished with grocery shopping, I went to the library to go and snag me one of those American romance novels. I completed already ten and I needed more. They were quite interesting but stupid at the same time. It was one of those things you can't put down even though you want to. I think that's call addiction.

I certainly hope not, because that's just gross.

As I was searching for a book, a finger tapped on my shoulder lightly. I turned around smiling and but soon regretted it.

Instantly I grew mad and perhaps, red in the face.

"What the hell are you doing here, Takeru?"

Takeru looked at me firmly but didn't say anything right away. I wondered what the hell he was doing here. Is plane was suppose to leave soon. More like two hours from now but he was suppose to be at the airport. His sudden appearance here at the library confused me and irritated me at the same time.

I wanted to punch his lights out.

"I knew you'd be here, Mayu," said Takeru. "I've been calling you. We need to talk about something."

I turned on my heel. "We have nothing to discuss about."

"Oh really?" I heard him follow me down the tower of books put up on the shelves. I turned every row of books without having a real location

"Yes, now quite following me and just go. You have a damn plane to catch."

"Mayu, this is important."

I spun around causing Takeru to abruptly stop right in front of me. I pushed him hard making him stumble a bit. "You hurt me Takeru!" I hissed. We were in the library so I couldn't yell like I wanted to. "You go and sleep with Hikari—and I know that you have, so you can just shut up! And then you stalk me down to tell me that you have something important to say to me? Ha! Don't make me laugh, Takeru. You know what, just go fuck yourself. Oh wait, better yet, go call Hikari up. I'm pretty sure she'll be dying to join in on the fun."

By the end of my rampage, Takeru was red in the face and his blue eyes blazing angrily. I can tell his teeth were grinding together by the way his jaw was moving and his hands were in tight fists. He closed his eyes tightly and started slowing down his breathing. Everything slowly began decreasing; his blotchy face and clasped fists. I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for his next move.

"I clearly deserved that." He mumbled quietly. "Mayu, I'm using your story about what happened between us."

I snapped at him. "I know that, what of it?"

"For what I did to you, this is how I'm repaying you back. By keeping this secret from Daisuke until Hikari speaks up. I'm respecting your wishes Mayu, I promise not to tell Daisuke."

"So this is all in respect for me?"

"Yes and no. One fourth of it is for Daisuke."

I glared at him. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means I understand that he's going to hurt the most out of the four of us. He doesn't want to hear it from you or even me, he's ears are open for Hikari only."

I gulped and started down at the navy carpet.

"Find a way to contact me when I'm in France," Takeru said.

I snapped up. "Why would I do that?"

He gave me a look like I was stupid. "Let me know as soon as possible when Hikari finally spills the beans." Takeru glanced at his watch and paused to look at me. "Mayu, I'm truly sorry for hurting you like I did." He turned around and started to leave.

"Takeru!" I called out to him.

He stopped and turned around to face me. I couldn't read his facial expression because the sunlight was directly behind him from the window giving him a god-like shine.

"I hope your plane crashes."

**Back to the Present**

I sipped on the last few liquid drops of my tea. I had finished my soup and rice and was now ready to hit the hay. I got up off the table and headed for the sink to wash my dirty dishes.

As I was washing dishes, I was thinking of how much it was a shame I didn't get to see Hikari after her little show with Takeru that night. I had heard that after Takeru left, she started to slowly leave Daisuke for good. It only took her a week to do it. She up and left to the Americas to progress her learning with photography. I had no idea how far she was going to get doing that but I'm pretty sure she was going to find a way.

Her leaving really didn't bring any suspicion between her and Takeru at all. Since she told Daisuke that they should break up, nobody thought anything about it. And besides, this was Hikari we are talking about; the girl who was the innocent good one that loved life and loved people; also the girl who was known to be perfect and popular when it came to school and at home.

I turned off the faucet and dried my hands with a dish towel. As I was turning off the lights, I un-wrapped the towel on my head and let my damped hair loose. Going to bed now right after I've eaten was the dumbest thing possible, but I didn't care. I was tried.

I turned off my bedroom light and climbed into my comfortable bed giving off one last thought.

...she was the girl who I caught as a two timing bitch.

That's what Hikari was to me ever since that night, regardless of what everyone else says, especially Daisuke.

**End of chapter 3**

**WARNING: Hikari bashing.**

**Sorry. I suppose I should've warn it sooner...well now ya know!**

**Hey guys, I DO NOT hate Hikari. Just dislike her. She was rather rude at times and ignored Daisuke a lot in the series. That was uncool. So that's why I dislike her. I USE to hate her though...**

**I just wanted to make that clear to you people that may go "Oh hell no! I can't believe she made Hikari look like the bad guy!" Well, I did. There was no one else that fit the spot of the evil gal. She was the best person. Seriously. So please, I beg of you-- don't flame me because of it. I won't get mad if you do. I'll just roll my eyes and go, "Oh real mature "( -- Incert screen name here). And then I'll explain my myself (without using cuss words because I'm the adult here; age 19 people) about how rude you are and please grow up. Also that you are wasting your time. I'm going to continue to write the story no matter what you say. I already had one Flamer (If you want to read it its still on my reviews) and we sort of made up. She accused me of some stuff and it was a real laugh. And it hurt /. BUT, I explained myself and she/he explained themselves and it was all cool. I learned that she/he was just bored and wanted to have some fun:)**

**I like an honest person. Their cool.**

**Oh yeah, I look nothing like the Mayu (the OS charater) nor do I wish it. Hell no. I'm happy with my nationlity. African American and Pinoy (a quater though, but I represent!). I just thought of her because I sure wasn't going to use Yolei. Not uh. Gross. I could've made it a yaoi. Could've but didn't. I also could've made Daisuke asexual...**

**Well anyways! Since I had fun writing this chapter, I'm zooming onto the next one. I want to finish this so I can start wrting my other story. Its a Ino/Chouji by the way (Naruto). So that means, D.A.W. will be kind of short. I'm hoping under ten chapters short. Like perhaps it'll end in three to four more chapters. But at least the chapters are long right? Right? **

**Next chapter will be up hopefull in the next five days. :) But I can't promise anything.**


End file.
